


O tres

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Bookstores, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Humorous Ending, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex date, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Twincest, cheating?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un simple juego de encuentro casual, la única regla es seguir la corriente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O tres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de esto es real y yo no lucro de manera alguna. Lo juro.

**O tres**

 

“Librería Tsundoku. 15hrs. Casual. Sígueme la corriente”, leyó Tom para sí el sms que Bill le había enviado desde el otro lado del sillón. Sin dar muestras de reconocimiento, su gemelo siguió en lo suyo como si nada.

—Voy a salir —anunció Tom.

—Oh, ¿me traes algo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Algo en especial?

Bill se llevó la mano al mentón. —Un libro, por favor.

Tom lo desafió mirándolo directo a los ojos. —Hecho.

 

Fue cuestión de una simple mirada…

Tom alzó la vista de los títulos en el anaquel y en medio de dos grandes volúmenes de la _Enciclopedia Británica edición 1940_ , se encontró con el par de ojos más chispeantes que hubiera visto jamás. Enmarcados en pestañas gruesas y rizadas, los ojos relampaguearon al hacer contacto con los suyos y desaparecieron apenas una fracción de segundo después.

—Oh —musitó Tom.

Encorvándose para ver entre el espacio de los libros, chasqueó la lengua desilusionado al ver que el pasillo posterior se encontraba desierto y sin rastro de persona alguna.

Mala suerte.

Adentrándose más en los pasillos de la vieja librería de segunda mano en la que estaba de visita, Tom pasó los siguientes minutos inclinado sobre una mesa donde descansaban las publicaciones más viejas y también las más caras del lugar. Ediciones de lujo para las _Obras completas de Shakespeare_ cuyo precio le hizo soltar un silbido de admiración. Quienquiera que pudiera (y quisiera) pagar cinco cifras por aquellos volúmenes encuadernados, seguro que tendría una verdadera pasión por la lectura.

—Únicos en su especie, ¿uh? —Susurró una voz desde atrás, la vibración de su aliento contra la nuca de Tom.

Ladeando la cabeza en esa dirección, Tom se encontró frente a frente con el par de ojos de antes.

—Algo. Aunque no sé si pagaría ese precio por ellos.

‘Ojos bonitos’ tarareó por lo bajo y estiró una mano hacia la etiqueta de precio que descansaba bocabajo.

—Ya entiendo de qué hablas —asintió una vez—, pero siguen siendo únicos.

—Sí —concedió Tom—. Me tendré que conformar con una edición más accesible a mi bolsillo.

‘Ojos bonitos’ se colocó a su lado, y con extraña delicadeza, se apartó el cabello rubio y largo que le caía por un costado del rostro. —Tal vez podría ayudarte. No leo tanto como quisiera, pero tengo un par de libros favoritos que podría recomendarte si tuvieras interés.

Tom sintió la garganta seca. —Sería de gran ayuda. Verás… Estoy buscando un regalo para mi no-novio —trastabilló con la palabra antes de recomponerse—. Fue él quien me sugirió esta librería y pensé que sería un detalle lindo si le llevo algo.

—Tu novio, dices —sonrió ‘Ojos bonitos’—. ¿Cómo se llama él?

—Bill —dijo Tom.

—Qué casualidad… Ese es mi nombre también —sonrió ‘Ojos bonitos’, ahora conocido como Bill—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—¿Cómo te llamas tú? Ya te dije mi nombre —lo retó Bill, arqueando una ceja.

—Tom, uhm, me llamo Tom.

—Bueno, mucho gusto, Tom —extendió Bill la mano y Tom se la estrechó por espacio de unos segundos antes de dejarla escaparse entre sus dedos—. Ahora… ¿Quieres ayuda buscando ese regalo para tu novio?

—Sería un enorme favor —asintió Tom.

Bill le guiñó el ojo. —En marcha pues.

Siguiendo los pasos de Bill a través de los anaqueles altos y polvorientos de la librería, Tom se dejó guiar hasta la parte trasera del establecimiento, y a la luz ambarina de los focos incandescentes, lo detuvo sujetándolo por el hombro.

—¿Estás seguro de qué vamos a la sección correcta?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué te hace pensar que no es así?

Tom extrajo un libro del estante más cercano y leyó el título en voz alta: — _Trigonometría aplicada a la vida cotidiana_. ¿Es esto lo que querías recomendarme?

—Tsk —siseó Bill—, me atrapaste. La verdad es que quería traerte al lugar más apartado y…

—¿Y…? —Cuestionó Tom divertido—. Tu plan parece estar funcionando. Aquí estamos. Solos.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Se acercó Bill a Tom, acorralándolo contra un estante que llevaba el nombre de _Estadística y Probabilidad_ en la parte superior; reduciendo el espacio entre ambos, lo besó en la comisura de los labios—. Está bien, mentí… Pero mi plan maestro no parece fallar en lo absoluto.

—Tengo novio, ¿recuerdas? Y me espera en casa.

—También espera un libro interesante, y se lo vas a llevar. ¿Cuál es el problema real? —Lo miró Bill directo a los ojos—. Puedes llegar un poco tarde a casa…

—Puedo, sí —tragó saliva Tom, no sin dificultad; dentro de sus pantalones, una erección amenazaba con hacer saltar la cremallera—. Mi novio es casi un ángel, no se enojará si llegó un par de minutos tarde…

—O una hora —murmuró Bill, deslizando las manos por debajo de la camiseta que Tom vestía—. Y si además pasas por una malteada de McDonald’s antes… Mmm, seguro que sabrá perdonarte.

—Como dije, es un ángel en toda la extensión de la palabra —dijo Tom, sujetando a Bill por los glúteos y refregando su entrepierna contra la de él. En igual estado de excitación, Bill gimió quedito contra su cuello, enterrando el rostro y exhalando una bocanada de aire tibio.

—Tu novio es afortunado —jadeó a su vez, guiando una de sus manos a la pretina del pantalón de Tom y soltando el botón de su ojal.

—Él es especial, pero… —Deslizando los pulgares por dentro de los apretados pantalones de Bill, tiró de ellos hacia abajo un par de centímetros—. No me gusta hablar de él cuando estoy a punto de-…

—¿Hacerlo en un sitio público? —Adivinó Bill, quien ya para entonces le había bajado la cremallera del pantalón y le apretaba el prominente bulto de su erección por encima de la tela—. Apuesto que a él no le importaría si lo hacemos.

A modo de respuesta, Tom lo hizo girar hasta quedar de cara a los gruesos volúmenes de _Aritmética elemental e introducción al álgebra_. —¿Quieres hablar de mi novio o coger?

Bill lo miró por encima del hombro. —¿Pero tú qué crees?

Tom se sonrió satisfecho. —Entonces intenta no hacer ruido…

Mordiéndose los labios, Bill apoyó la frente contra el estante y se dejó guiar por el mar de sensaciones. Primero las manos que se deslizaban por si cintura y aliviaban la presión dentro de su pantalón. Luego las mismas manos que lo descubrían hasta medio muslo; el aire contra su piel desnuda y el ardor que se formó en su glúteo derecho cuando recibió una nalgada corta pero significativa.

—Uh-uhhh —gimió, las piernas temblándole cuando un par de dedos se deslizaron entre la hendidura de su trasero y lo rozaron en su parte más íntima.

—¿Te gusta? —Escuchó la voz de Tom, no desde la altura que esperaba, sino al lado de su cadera—. ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí, sí, muy bien —masculló Bill tratando de abrir más las piernas e imposibilitado por el pantalón que llevaba enredado a la altura de las rodillas.

—Calma —murmuró Tom entre besos febriles, alternando estos entre mordiscos que le prodigaba en la parte interna de los muslos. Deslizando después la lengua desde el cóccix hasta perderse entre sus pliegues, pronto terminó succionando la suave piel de su escroto al tiempo que alternaba lamidas y besos en su pequeña y tensa abertura.

—Un dedo, por favor, sólo uno… ¡Ahhh! —Apretó Bill los dientes cuando Tom se puso de pie y lo complació, hundiendo su dedo índice apenas húmedo de saliva hasta topar con el nudillo.

—Tenemos que hacer esto rápido —murmuró Tom, consciente de lo precario de su escondite; no que la sección de matemáticas fuera la más visitada, pero la precaución ocupaba un lugar primordial en su lista—. ¿Puedes ser silencioso?

Bill deslizó una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna y se acarició un par de veces. —Supongo… Si no queda de otra, pero date prisa.

—¿No quieres ser atrapado con los pantalones en los tobillos, eh? —Le chanceó Tom, escupiendo en la palma y deslizando otro dedo al interior de Bill.

—Habla por ti cuando digas desnudo de cintura abajo —gimió Bill cuando Tom presionó su propia erección entre sus piernas y la punta se deslizó por el espacio exacto donde sus dedos trabajaban el músculo—. Jo…

—No tengo lubricante… —Hesitó Tom antes de introducir un tercer dedo—. Y no quiero lastimarte —agregó, depositando un beso suave contra su nuca.

—Tengo loción para las manos en mi cartera, sólo… —Inclinándose un poco, Bill extrajo el pequeño sobre metálico de entre los pliegues de su billetera y se lo tendió a Tom—. Tendrá que bastar.

—Huele bien —apreció Tom el aroma, sopesando la viscosidad del líquido y asintiendo para sí; no era la mejor opción pero limitados de tiempo y recursos, funcionaría si empezaban despacio.

Untando su erección con la loción, Tom utilizó los restos del pequeño sobre para lubricar a Bill y asegurarse así de no lastimarlo.

—¿Listo?

—No, pero qué importa —le dedicó Bill una sonrisita—, yo también lo deseo…

—Ok, ok, respira y… —Apoyando una mano sobre la cadera de Bill, Tom utilizó la otra para guiar su pene hasta la abertura de Bill. Cuidadoso de movimientos, presionó contra el músculo y observó maravillado como la piel se distendía para darle cabida a su miembro. En cuestión de segundos, sus cuerpos se unieron y ambos dejaron salir el aire que hasta entonces habían contenido en sus pulmones.

—Mmm —tensó Bill el cuerpo—, se siente…

—¿Bien?

—De maravilla —rió por lo bajo—. Ahora muévete. Creo que escuché pasos y no me imagino a mí mismo siendo el trauma de alguien más por si nos encuentran así.

—Hecho —gruñó Tom, dándole un movimiento de vaivén a sus cuerpos.

Bill se aferró al estante que tenía al frente y se mordió los labios para sofocar los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Tom a su vez, apoyó la frente contra el espacio entre los omóplatos de Bill y paladeó el sabor salado de su transpiración.

—Ah, ah —gimoteó Bill cuando las embestidas cobraron urgencia y fuerza. Tom no tardó en sujetar su pene y masturbarlo, pero Bill lo apartó para ocuparse él mismo de ese trabajo—. Más… duro… —Resopló a duras penas, maravillado de cómo casi al instante Tom lo empujó contra el estante y presionó justo en su próstata—. Oh sí, de eso hablaba… Más, así.

Experimentando esa conocida sensación de calor en el vientre bajo, Bill no tardó ni un minuto en correrse, con tan mala suerte que las piernas le fallaron y un poco de semen cayó directo sobre una pila de libros.

—Diosss… —Siseó Tom contra su nuca, tensando cada músculo del cuerpo y corriéndose a su vez dentro de Bill.

—Hey… —Tomó Bill la mano que se apoyaba antes en su cadera y entrelazó sus dedos—. ¿Qué tal?

—Me siento como de gelatina, mierda —admitió Tom. Recorriendo el pecho de Bill con su mano libre, Tom tardó un par de minutos en recobrar el aliento y el ritmo pausado de su corazón.

—Creo que deberíamos… Sí, eso… —Murmuró Bill, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo.

—Oh, cierto —se retiró Tom con cuidado, atento a cualquier señal de incomodidad por parte de Bill. Usando el pañuelo que llevaba siempre en una de las bolsas traseras del pantalón, Tom lo limpió con cuidado, ajeno a la timidez que Bill demostraba de ser examinado tan de cerca en sus partes íntimas una vez que la excitación no nublaba su raciocinio.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, ¡uh!, está bien así, basta —dijo en voz baja, dando un pequeño chillido cuando Tom lo ignoró y depositó un último beso sobre la abertura más recóndita de su cuerpo—. ¡Tom!

—Shhh, está bien, no es para que te escandalices —aligeró Tom el momento dándole una nueva nalgada, esta vez juguetona y sin el toque de dolor.

Vistiéndose cada uno por su cuenta, llegó el momento de separarse y de decir lo que parecía, un último adiós.

—Me divertí —dijo Bill mientras se arreglaba el cabello y hacía vanos intentos por no mostrarse nervioso—. Al final, no te ayudé a encontrar ese libro para tu novio.

—No importa —le restó Tom importancia al asunto—, creo que en realidad él no quería leer cuando me mandó a esta librería.

Bill le sonrió. —Puede ser.

—Seh —correspondió Tom el gesto—. En todo caso, tengo que irme…

—Vaya, es una pena —se mordió Bill el labio inferior—. De cualquier modo, fue divertido.

—Ajá.

—Y una experiencia única en la vida. Es… Gracias por todo.

Los ojos de Tom brillaron. —No, gracias a ti.

Dándole a Bill un último beso, esta vez en los labios y sin atisbo de lengua, apenas un roce, Tom se despidió con la mano una última vez antes de desaparecer detrás de un anaquel.

Viéndolo partir, Bill no pudo contener una leve risita que escapó de su boca.

—Ay, Tomi…

 

Tom regresó a casa más tarde de lo esperado.

En un intento por congraciarse con Bill, había terminado comprando no sólo tres novelas de ciencia ficción que imaginaba, le despertarían interés a su gemelo, sino además la malteada de McDonald’s que _Bill_ le había recomendado.

La sorpresa en cambio la recibió él cuando apenas entrar a la casa que compartían, se topó con la extraña imagen que era ver a su gemelo leyendo lo que parecía un libro muy complejo bajo el título de _Cálculo diferencial e integral_ y arrugando el ceño hasta lo indecible.

—Bill, hey —lo saludó, sentándose a su lado una vez depositó sus compras sobre la mesita que tenía más cerca—. Erm… ¿Qué tan interesante está esa lectura?

Mirándolo por encima del borde del libro, Bill bufó. —¿De uno a diez? Un menos tres. No entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí. Plano zeta ni qué nada, esto es tedioso con ganas.

—Oh, bueno —le tendió Tom la malteada que le había comprado—. Prueba esto, es un nuevo sabor, mezcla de fresas y coco.

Hesitando por la combinación de frutas, Bill bebió un sorbo y la expresión de su cara cambió. —¡Yumi! Sabe delicioso. No es lo habitual, pero es una buena mezcla.

—Ya, me alegra. Además, te traje un par de libros. No estoy seguro si son los que querías, pero me pareció que podrían ser de tu agrado. Tuve que buscar entre una buena pila antes de decidirme por estos tres, así que ya me dirás qué tal.

Revisando las portadas y leyendo las reseñas, Bill se acurrucó en el regazo de Tom mientras éste le jugaba el cabello y se disculpaba de nuevo por llegar tarde.

—¿Y cómo estuvo tu salida? ¿Algo interesante? —Murmuró Bill como no queriendo la cosa; Tom consciente de que su gemelo no estaba leyendo la contraportada tal y como fingía hacerlo—. ¿ _Alguien_ interesante?

—Alguien, tú mismo podrías decirlo así.

—Mmm —canturreó Bill—. Me alegro.

—¿Y qué tal tu día? —Le siguió Tom el juego.

—Ohhh… No tan bien como esperaba. ¿Ves ese mamotreto de ahí? —Señaló el libro de cálculo—. Tuve que comprarlo, ugh, pérdida total de dinero.

Tom arqueó una ceja. —Explícate.

Bill rodó los ojos. —“Si lo manchas, lo pagas”, eso me dijo el dependiente que me atrapó. Mala pata. Fueron más de veinte dólares a la basura, o quizá no… ¿Tú qué opinas? —Le dedicó una mirada de total inocencia—. ¿Valieron o no cada centavo que pagué?

Tom lo contempló perplejo, hasta que de pronto entendió de qué iba todo. Estampado en su cerebro, apareció de pronto Bill corriéndose sobre el estante en el que estaba apoyado… Al parecer, en el exacto sitio donde se encontraba ese volumen de cálculo integral y diferencial.

Incapaz de contenerse, Tom dejó salir una sonora carcajada y Bill lo golpeó en la pierna, malhumorado de cómo su juego de encuentros casuales había tenido una falla de lo más estúpida.

—Bueno, fue tu idea en primer lugar —le recordó.

Porque en sí, había sido Bill y no Tom quien había sugerido encontrarse en algún punto de la ciudad y de paso fingir no conocerse. Seducirse ya que estaban en eso, y de paso dar rienda suelta a un cierto fetiche suyo que era tener sexo en lugares públicos lo más discreto que pudieran dada su condición de rockstars.

El pasillo de matemáticas en una librería de segunda mano no había estado nada mal para un primer intento.

—Así que… ¿Soy tu novio? —Lo chanceó Bill, haciendo un amago de cosquillas que terminó con Tom encima de él y sujetándolo por las muñecas.

—No esperarías que dijera hermano, ¿o sí? —Se inclinó sobre Bill—. Además, es una cierta fantasía mía esa de pretender que puedo echar una o dos canitas al aire.

—O tres —redujo Bill el espacio entre ambos y le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—O tres —concedió Tom.

Porque dicho así, sonaba genial.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
